Special
by Rye Lee
Summary: On Hiatus! This is SLASH! Conner/OMC. What if there had been a Purple Ranger during MMPRS1? What if she and Tommy had a child and she died during birth? Chapters 8 and 9 UP!
1. Arriving In Reefside

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This story is _**SLASH!**_ This story starts off in MMPR Season one and then jumps to the DT Season. It just kinda came to me because I'd been watching the DT series on ABC Family Channel.

Rating: M for mentions of m/m sex and death.

**Special Part I; Arriving In Reefside**

_Angel Grove, CA August 4th, 1993_

_The little boy was staring out the window watching the scenes go by as he and his grandparents were going to the Youth Center and he couldn't wait to get there. He loved going there mainly because he got to play with the older kids there. He loved hanging out with Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, William Robert Cranston, Trini Mylynn Kwan, and Zacharay Nathan Taylor especially since Jason and Zack teach him some martial arts. He also loves to hang out with Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center._

_"Are you excited to be seeing Jason and the others?" asked Nancy Carol Lee._

_"Yes," the little brunnette haired, green eyed kid answered, "I can't wait for my next martial arts lessons. Jason and Zack promised that next time I saw them I could get some lessons. I hope Kim's there, I like her."_

_"I do too sweetie." the older woman replied as they arrived at the Youth Center._

_"Okay you two it's time to get out and head inside." John Ethan Lee said as he parked the car._

_"Great, I can't wait." Randy Lee said as he got himself unbuckled and out of the car. He ran inside where he met Jason, Kimberly, and the others._

_"Hi guys." he greeted cheerfully._

_"Hey Randy, how are you?" Kimberly asked scooping the young boy into her arms._

_"I'm great Kim, hey Jase where's Zack? I wanna start my lesson soon." Randy said._

_"He's around here somewhere." Jason replied._

_"Hey guys, we hope you don't mind watching him today, but we have...business to attend to and we need him to be out of the way." Nancy said as her and her husband entered the Youth Center._

_"No problem Mrs. Lee, we love watching him." Trini said happily._

_"Hey, don't forget to say hello for us." Kimberly told them as they were heading out of the Youth Center._

_"We won't Kimberly. Goodbye." they smiled as they left._

_Later that day the Lee family was having a picnic in the park when Rita sent down her evil Green Ranger to take out the whole family and get the other Rangers attention. He pulled out his Sword of Darkness and didn't bother with having the older couple secured he just swung his mighty blade and in one slice they were seperated from their heads._

_The little boy ran and hid under a picnic table when the Ranger had arrived, but unfortunatley one of the putties got him and held him for the Green Ranger to kill him and so the Green Ranger swung his sword again, but it got blocked by the Red Ranger's Power Sword._

_"Not today Green Ranger." Red Ranger shouted as he defended the little boy._

Reefside, CA August 14th, 2004

The young man woke up in a cold sweat, he's had that dream so many times before and woken this same way just as much, maybe even more so with the way things could have gone. He dropped his sweat soaked head into his hands for a moment, 'I hate this dream, why am I never going to be able to stop thinking about the way 'he' almost killed me?' the boy thought, as the tears streaked down his face.

'I miss you guys so much.' the boy said in his head as he lifted his head from his hands and swung his feet over the right side of his bed.

He headed into the bathroom and splashed his face with some cool water, grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his face.

"Been a while," the boy said as he looked up into the mirror, "why did you choose to come back now?"

_^'He' is here, don't you remember?^ _the female voice said.

"What? 'He' is really here? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see 'him' for a while, I only came here for the Ranger protection." the boy replied.

_^'He' is the Black Ranger now, 'he' is also going to be your science teacher.^_ the woman said.

"Right, I forgot about that. You know I miss them so much, I just wish that I could see them, only problem is that I hafta feel protected by the Rangers or the forces of evil could attack me again. I'm just glad that the last time there were evil Rangers they didn't get me in their sights, but the next time I'll never know." the guy said, "If I had active Ranger powers I might have gone to visit aunt Kim, she's one of the ones I miss the most. Or maybe if I could persaude a Ranger with active Ranger powers to join me in my visit, I wouldn't fear the forces of evil attempting to kill me again."

_^Perhaps you can get the Red Ranger from here to go with you to visit her, you could have gotten the last Yellow Ranger or the Crimson Ranger to join you, and you know that.^ _the woman said.

"I know mom, but they seemed more like they were together and I didn't want to interrupt them. After Erik showed up and got together with Dustin, I could have probably asked Hunter to join me, but he swapped between good and evil more than the any other evil Ranger I know." the boy answered.

_^Yes that's true, but this Red Ranger and my reality's version of you got along very well.^ _the woman told him.

"I know this, but I don't know if I will ever get him to go anywhere while he has powers." the boy said.

_^I have to go now, goodbye again.^ _the woman then disappeared.

"Goodbye mom, I miss you." the boy said and then he got ready for his first day at Reefside High School.

Reefside High,

"Settle down everyone," Dr. Thomas James Oliver said, "let's welcome our newest student to Reefside...Randall Trueheart."

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver, but I prefer to be called Randy." the boy said.

"Please take a seat next to Conner, the boy in red." Dr. Oliver announced.

'I can't believe 'he' didn't recognize me, 'his' mind must be going.' the boy said as he headed over to sit next to the boy in red.

"Hi, my name's Conner McKnight, this is Kira Ford and Ethan James." Conner introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." the boy said, 'Can't wait 'til you guys find out I know you're the Rangers.'

"How are you liking Reefside so far?" asked Kira.

"It's alright, I have an interview after school today at some place called...Hayley's Cyberspace, do you know it?" Randy replied.

"Yeah, it's great, I'm sure Hayley will welcome the help." Ethan said.

"So where are you headed after this?" Conner questioned.

"Let's see, I've got science followed by social studies and then lunch followed by drama and finally I've got literature." Randy answered.

"Great, I help you find social studies, we have it together too." Kira said.

'Yeah, 'cuz I wanna spend time with one of the three people that 'he' neglected me for in an alternate reality, right.' Randy thought, "Great, that sounds like a plan."

To Be Continued...


	2. Elsa Attacks

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This story is _**SLASH!**_ If you'd like to get a better image of what my character Randy looks like check my profile, it will have a list of all actors/characters who appear in all my stories eventually, right now just has the ones that appear in this story.

Rating: M for mentions of m/m sex and death.

**Special Part II; Elsa Attacks**

Hayley's Cyberspace, Reefside, CA

"Hi, I'm looking for Hayley, is she around?" Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart asked the boy at the counter.

"Yeah, she's in the back working on something on the computer." the boy replied.

"Okay, thank you." Randy said as he took a seat next to the boy, waiting for Hayley.

In a few minutes a tall redheaded woman walked out from the back, "Hi, you must be Randy, right?" Hayley asked.

"Affirmitive, are you ready to interview me?" Randy replied.

"If you can handle a tray of food and drinks you're already hired." Hayley told him.

"Sounds great, where do you want me to start?" Randy said.

"Start at table three and we'll see how you do." Hayley answered.

"Right." Randy said as he headed over to the table Hayley had indicated, "May I take your order?"

"Hey, you got the job." Ethan Karl James said.

"Yep," Randy replied.

"That's great," Kira said, "can you bring me an apple juice?"

"Sure, and what about you Ethan?" Randy said as he scribbled down Kira's order.

"I'll take a blueberry muffin and a strawberry smoothie." Ethan said.

"Coming right up," Randy replied, "hey where's Conner?"

"Soccer practice." the two occupants of table three answered together.

"Ah, that's explains it." Randy said as he headed to the counter to fix the smoothie.

Randy walked the smoothie, apple juice, and blueberry muffin over to the table, and he heard the communicators go off, "What was that?" he forced himself to ask.

"Oh, it was nothing." Kira quickly lied.

"Yeah, I gotta go, thanks for the smoothie." Ethan said as he took off with Kira.

"What's with those two?" Randy asked Hayley.

"They just left to get some stuff for me." Hayley lied for them.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one getting stuff for you? I am the one getting payed to do that afterall." Randy queried.

"This is for a special project that I am working on with them." Hayley replied.

"All right." Randy said, 'Nice work Hayley, then again you being a rocket scientist I shouldn't be that surprised.'

A few days later Randy was walking through the woods when he heard voices crying out, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

'Sounds like they're in battle with the freak of the week,' he thought, and then he was surrounded by the Tyrannodrones himself.

'Great, if I beat them too easily the others will know something's not right with me, but if I get captured the others will have to rescue me.' he thought while getting into a defensive position, 'I can't let myself be captured, I'm not that desperate for them to let me in on their secret, so I'll just have to let them in on mine if they find out about this.'

The Tyrannodrones just stood there surrounding him until Elsa showed up, "What do we have here?" she asked aloud.

"Please don't hurt me." Randy forced himself to plead.

"Oh, don't worry, I have no intention of harming you, my master wants me to take you as our prisoner so that the Rangers will have to surrender." Elsa said, "Seize Him!"

"Not gonna be that easy leather lady." Randy said as he started attacking the Tyrannodrones with skills he'd honed years ago. He roundhouse kicked the one closest to him, then he rolled into a leg sweep for the next two, followed by an uppercut to another one, and finally he jumped into a split kick finishing off the last of the Tyrannodrones.

"You'll pay for that!" Elsa shouted as she fired her lasers at him, he started signing something she didn't understand when all of the sudden he vanished.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me however and I would like to be asked before they are used. Other than that enjoy.

A/N: This story is _**SLASH!**_

Rating: M for mentions of m/m sex.

**Special Part III; The Unexpected**

"Earth Blast!" Randy shouted when he re-appeared, shooting a blast of yellowish-brown energy at the henchwoman knocking her backwards a few feet.

"And that's all that you'll get from me, warped wench." Randy said triumphantly as he continued his walk through the woods.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she shouted as she invisiportaled herself away.

Meanwhile the Dino Thunder Rangers were fighting the monster of the day which had grown thirty-stories, "Pterarang!" Yellow Ranger called firing her zord at the weird creature.

The attack didn't faze the monster at all, "Take this! Firebreath!" the dragon-head said as it breathed it's fiery breath at the Rangers.

"Tricera Shield!" the Blue Ranger hollered which made the head of the Tricera block the massive attack.

"That's it, Tyranno Drill Engage, Full Power!" Red Ranger shouted. The Thundersaurus Megazord flew towards the monster and drove the drill straight through the dragon-head in the monster's chest, destroying the monster completely.

"All right that did it!" they cheered together.

^_Nice work you guys._^ Hayley congratulated through the communications systems at the Dino Lab.

Hayley's Cyberspace,

Randy walked...no make that stumbled in and then 'fainted', "Randy, what happened?" Conner McKnight asked as he reached the boy.

Randy awoke for a moment, "Attack...fought...ran...", was all he could say as he 'passed out' again.

"We'd better get him to the base." Ethan said.

"He's right." Kira agreed as they headed towards Conner's mustang.

Dino Lab,

The three teenagers came down the stairs with Conner carrying an 'unconscious' Randy in his arms, "What happened to him?" Tommy asked.

"He was attacked, but we don't know the whole situation, he stumbled into the Cyberspace and fell unconscious only woke up long enough to tell us he was attacked." Kira explained as Ethan set-up a medical cot and Conner laid the 'unconscious' male upon it.

"We don't even know where the attack happened." Ethan said.

"It might have happened in the woods, that's where we were at first when the monster attacked us." Tommy commented.

"What would they want with him?" Conner questioned.

"Probably wanted to use him as a pawn to get us to surrender our gems or something." Tommy said.

"He's right, there isn't really anything else they could have wanted with him." Kira said.

A few moments later Randy's eyes fluttered open, "Wh...wh...where am I?" Randy asked trying to sit up.

"Stay still, we need to make sure that you're okay." Conner soothed, keeping the boy restrained.

"Conner?" Randy asked, pretending to try to focus his eyes on something.

"Yes, it's me," Conner said, "just calm down, you're okay."

"What happened to you?" Kira queried.

"I...I got attacked by some weird creatures and this weird ring leader-type lady." Randy said, shallowly breathing.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked concerned.

"I think so, I just feel exhausted." Randy said before pretending to fall back asleep.

"We should let him rest." Tommy told his students.

"I'll drop him off on my way home." Conner volunteered.

"Tell his parents we were having a study session and he fell asleep." Hayley suggested.

"Alright." Conner said as he picked up the 'unconscious' male and carried him to his mustang.

Randy's House,

Conner pulled up to the side of the curb, cut the engine and unbuckled. He reached over and unbuckled Randy as well. He opened his door, got out and went around to the other side of his car. He stooped down and picked the boy up in his arms again and headed for the front door of the home.

He knocked for a minute and no one answered so he knocked again, but again no one answered. He took Randy back to his mustang and sat him down, then he went back to the front door.

"Hello!" he shouted, "Is anyone home?"

Still he got no reply and knocking was getting him nowhere so he got back into his car and drove to his house.

Once he pulled into the driveway of his house he stopped and cut the engine again. Unbuckled himself and Randy again, got out and headed to his front door, using his key he unlocked the house. He then went back to the car and slid the other boy into his arms once again, finally carrying him inside his house.

He headed for his bedroom knowing his parents wouldn't notice he was home quite yet. He got to his bedroom and got the door open and carried Randy over to his bed and laid him down.

Conner bent down and untied Randy's shoes, took them off as well as taking off the boy's socks and stuffed the socks inside the sneakers. Conner then headed for the door, "...please...please don't...don't go."

Conner turned around to see if the boy was awake, unfortunatley Randy must have been dreaming and speaking in his sleep, but Conner couldn't leave or his conscience would never let him have peace. He headed back to the bed, kicked off his shoes and took off his socks and climbed into the bed so that he could keep an eye on the other boy.

To Be Continued...


	4. Tearful Revelations

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me however and I would like to be asked before they are used. Other than that enjoy.

A/N: This story is _**SLASH!**_ Mention of SUICIDE.

**Special Part IV; Tearful Revelations**

Conner's Bedroom,

Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart started tossing violently, "No...stop...please stop!" Randy cried.

Conner Darin McKnight woke up to the sounds of distress coming from the boy in his arms, "Randy, Randy, wake up!" Conner said as he tried shaking the boy awake.

"Conner?" Randy asked as his eyes shot open.

"Shh, calm down, everything's gonna be okay." Conner said as he pulled the other boy into his arms trying to calm him. Randy started crying openly, it had been the same dream again, except that he had the one where it could have gone wrong.

"Shh, calm down, everything is going to be alright, you're safe here." Conner soothed.

After a few more moments of flowing tears, "Thank you Conner," Randy said drying his eyes, "I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

"Don't mention it," Conner said, "what was your dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Randy said avoiding eye contact so as to hide the ushed tears forming behind his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's okay." Conner said as he pulled Randy into his arms again.

"I'm sorry, I keep doing that don't I?" Randy said while drying his eyes again.

"Hey, sometimes you just need a good cry, I understand." Conner said, "Do you remember what happened to you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" wondered Randy, "After school I went for a walk in the woods, I got lost for long time and then...some weird creatures surrounded me and a woman in leather joined them. She told me that her master ordered her to capture me in order to have the Power Rangers surrender and then ordered those creatures to capture me."

"And so I fought the creatures off using what _little_ martial arts training that I have and ran off as quickly as possible, by some miracle I got to the Cyberspace and then everything goes blank." Randy lied.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Conner said, "Maybe we should get you home, your parents are going to be really worried about you."

'Yeah right, if only you knew Conner, if only you knew.' Randy thought, "My parents aren't home right now, they won't be home for at least another month or so if that. They'll probably just send a plane ticket for me to fly off and join them in Switzerland for the holidays."

"Wait, both your parents left you home alone? Why would they do that?" Conner questioned.

"Because their friends are more important than the child they didn't want." Randy said, turning the waterworks on again.

"Shh," Conner said trying to help the boy stop crying, "I'm sorry you're parents didn't want you, but just because they don't want you doesn't mean you don't have people that care about you."

"Thank you Conner," Randy said through his tears, "I know I have people that care about me which is why I don't even think about suicide, I mean before I moved to Blue Bay Harbor I was seriously considering it though."

"What do you mean?" wondered Conner.

"Before I met my friends in Blue Bay Harbor I had seriously been doubting that anyone cared about me. Of course that's because I had lost touch with an old friend that I met back up with in Blue Bay Harbor, he was there hanging out with another mutual friend from Angel Grove but lives in Blue Bay Harbor." Randy began, "My parents haven't ever been too worried about me, I mean since my birth I was raised by my _various_ 'aunts and uncles'."

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Conner said, "Why does Blue Bay Harbor sound so familiar to me?"

'Probably because that's where your twin brother lives.' Randy mused, "I don't know Conner."

Just then Conner's communicator went off, "What was that?" Randy asked.

"Oh...um..." Conner stuttered, "...it's...time for practice, I gotta go, anywhere you want me to drop you off before I go?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I should drop by my house to grab my work clothes and then head to work." Randy relayed.

"All right, catch ya later." Conner said as he pulled on his socks and shoes and grabbed his soccer gear and headed out. Once he was in his mustang he turned it on and headed to Dr. Oliver's, dropped off his car and morphed into action.

Battlefield,

The Rangers arrive finding Zeltrax and Triptoids along with a monster-of-the-day that looked like a cross between a manatee, a minotaur, and a bank vault.

"Are you lost?" they asked Zeltrax.

"No, I was looking for you, Black Ranger." Zeltrax growled.

"Guys, I'll take care of Zeltrax, you take out that monster." Black Ranger ordered.

"Right." the others agreed.

"We have a score to settle, Black Ranger." Zeltrax roared at him.

"I don't know why you hate me, but I will defeat you." Tommy shouted.

"You couldn't defeat me before, how do you think you can defeat me this time?" asked Zeltrax.

"What do you mean about me not being able to defeat you before?" Tommy questioned as he circled his opponent.

"Before when you were the Green Ranger, it's true that Rita favored you, but I was always the greater warrior. And after you became the White Ranger you still weren't able to defeat me." Zeltrax continued, "And then we blew up your pathetic base, where you became Red Ranger and you still couldn't defeat me. And now that you've gained your new powers as the Black Ranger you still cannot defeat me." Zeltrax finished.

"Goldar? But that's impossible, Zordon's energy wave destroyed you years ago." Tommy hollered at him as he started to attack, "Brachio Staff-Wind Strike!"

The blast barely affected the machine menace, "Not exactly Tommy, I escaped only I ended up regretting that decision for years to come. Master Vile relentlessly beat me for not saving Rita or Rito however I escaped and Mesogog reconstructed me." Zeltrax said.

"That doesn't matter now, Brachio Staff-Fire Strike!" Tommy hollered.

"Nice try Tommy, but I can beat you easily." Zeltrax called as he dodged the fire attack and countered with an attack of his own.

"Brachio Staff-Energy Orb Engage-Full Power-Fire!" Tommy shouted and the attack forced the formerly golden monkey to retreat.

"I'll be back, you haven't seen the last of Zeltrax!" Zeltrax cried as he left the battlefield.

The monster however had been destroyed and grown-up, "Brachio, do your thing!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" the other Rangers shouted, "Tyranno Drill, Engage!"

"Not going to work Rangers." the monster said as the hit didn't even faze him.

"Ankylozord, double drill attack!" they shouted which effectively destroyed the monster once and for all.

Meanwhile Randy was at the Cyberspace with Hayley, "Hayley will you stop asking me how I am, I have told you I am fine, will you please just let it go." Randy said annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you're all right, will you please let me take you to a doctor?" Hayley returned.

"I'll go see Dr. Oliver after my shift, okay?" Randy replied, "I just want to finish my shift, please."

"Dr. Oliver is an archealogist, he's not a real doctor." Hayley stated.

'I knew it, you forged his papers.' Randy joked in his head.

"He's got a phd, it's good enough for me. Conner will you please tell her that I am fine?" Randy said after the others walked in.

"I agree with Hayley, you should see a doctor." Conner told him.

Randy glared at him, a mixture of anger and betrayal, "Fine, I'll go see a doctor, but I'll need a few days off to make it to her." he said.

"What do you mean? Where does your doctor live?" Ethan asked.

To Be Continued...

A/N2: In this story Zeltrax is actually Goldar re-animated in a machine-like body. He barely escaped Zordon's energy wave into Master Vile's Galaxy, and because he didn't save Rita or Rito he has been beaten by Master Vile. He finally escapes falling onto Mesogog's Island, Mesogog finds him and reconstructs Goldar using his monster making machine.


	5. Like A Kat

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me however and I would like to be asked before they are used. Other than that enjoy.

A/N: This story is

_**SLASH!**_ ?

**Special Part V; Like A Kat**

Hayley's Cyberspace,

"Mariner Bay." Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart answered.

"Mariner Bay? You have to be joking, why don't you just go to a local doctor?" asked Ethan Karl James.

'Because a local doctor might find something amiss with me, something that no one other than the Rangers should know, like my real age.' Randy thought, "Because she's been my family doctor for years, I trust her."

"I don't think I can spare you for the time off." Hayley Melody Viktor said.

"Then why don't I let you be my doctor? I mean you are a rocket scientist, you should be able to tell me what's wrong." Randy said.

"Fine, after work I'll take a look, I'll hafta run home and get some things. I'll come back and take a look then." Hayley replied as she returned to her work.

"Maybe I could get the things you need Hayley." Ethan offered.

"Thank you Ethan, let me grab you the key." Hayley said as she headed into the back.

"Can we please get back to work?" Trent Julio Fernandez asked.

"Sorry Trent, I'll take tables five and seven." Randy said as he left the counter.

"Hey Trent," Kira Lois Ford greeted.

"Hey Kira, how are you?" Trent asked.

"I'm fine, just worried about Randy." Kira told him.

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to be rude, but we're getting busy." Trent replied.

"I understand Trent," Randy said as he returned to the counter, "and I was glad for the interruption. They're forcing me to let Hayley run some tests to make sure I'm fine."

"I'm sure it's all for the best." Trent said.

"It is, we just want to make sure that you didn't get a concussion." Conner Darin McKnight explained.

"I don't have a concussion Conner, and I'm sure I'm fine. I'm like a Kat, I always land on my feet." Randy said and then subsequently started to fall, thankfully Conner was graceful enough to catch him, again.

"Good catch Conner." Trent admired.

"We should just tape him into Conner's arms, that will save us a lot of worry." Kira stated.

"Maybe," Conner said, carrying the boy out to his mustang again.

"Where are you guys going?" Ethan asked.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, he can kill me after he gets better." Conner said as he hopped in and drove away.

Hospital,

Conner rushed in with Randy in his arms, "I need a doctor!" Conner yelled.

A nurse heard him and grabbed a gourney and headed towards him, "Set him on here," she told him, "what's his name?"

"His name is Randy Trueheart, please help him, you have to help him." Conner said.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He got attacked by some of those creatures you see on t.v. that the Power Rangers are fighting." Conner explained, "He said he fought off the creatures and ran away, he ran to Hayley's Cyberspace-where he works-and collapsed on the floor. I took him to our teacher's house, who's a doctor, and he said that everything was gonna be alright. However he seems to keep passing out, so finally I brought him here."

"All right, take this information and fill it out, then take it to the desk and then find a seat in the waiting room. You should call his parents and get them here as fast as possible." the nurse spoke as she handed the boy a chart and took the other boy into one of the rooms.

Conner headed to the waiting room to fill out the paperwork that he could, he didn't know everything about the boy that they wanted to know. Once he was finished he took the paperwork to the desk, "Here's the paperwork the nurse gave me, I only filled out what I knew, which was only his name and address."

"Okay, thank you." the woman at the desk said, taking the information, "What about his parents?"

"I'd call, but I don't have a number and he told me that they were in Switzerland." Conner explained and then went back to the waiting room.

A few hours later Kira, Ethan, and Tommy walked into the hospital and spotted Conner, "Conner, how is he?" they asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family." Conner said.

"Maybe I can get some information," Tommy suggested walking over to the lady at the desk, "Excuse me ma'am, but can you give me any information on Randy Trueheart?"

"Are you family?" the woman asked.

"No, but I am his science teacher." Tommy answered, "I'll need to know what to tell the principal as to why he isn't in school."

"Do you know how to contact his parents?" the woman questioned.

"No, I don't know anything about his parents," Tommy admitted.

"Then I am sorry, but I can't give you any information at all." the woman informed him.

Tommy walked over the the group, "I'm sorry guys, but they won't tell me anything either. Do any of you know anything about his parents?" he asked.

"He told me that they were in Switzerland visiting friends and probably would send a plane ticket for him to join them for the holidays." Conner replied.

"Did he give you a number to call?" Ethan questioned.

"No, I wish he would have, but he didn't." Conner said.

"Maybe we should call Hayley and see if she can get us the information." Kira suggested.

"Actually I think I know someone I can call to get this information." Dr. Oliver said as he walked outside and grabbed out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kira, following him outside.

"Just a doctor friend of mine." Dr. Oliver explained as he dialed the all too familiar number, "Hello, can I speak to Dr. Grayson please? Tell her that it's Dr. Oliver."

^I'm afraid that Dr. Grayson is gone on maternity leave right now, she won't be back for the next three or four months.^ the secretary explained, ^Can I patch you through to the doctor she has taking over her cases for her?^

"No, thank you." Dr. Oliver said hanging up, and then he immediatley dialed a different number.

^Hello, this is the Grayson residence, Carter speaking.^ Carter Paul Grayson answered.

"Hey Carter, it's Tommy, I was hoping I could speak to Dana for a minute?" Dr. Oliver spoke.

^Yeah, just a mintue Tommy,^ Carter said, ^Hey honey, it's for you!^

^Okay...I've got it in the bedroom,^ Dana Kelly Grayson's voice called out to him, ^Hello?^

"Hey Dana, it's Tommy, I need your help getting some information on a student of mine, he's in the hospital and I can't find his parents and I can't get anyone to talk to me." Tommy told her.

^What's his name?^ Dr. Grayson questioned.

"Randy Trueheart." Dr. Oliver answered.

^No way, he's a patient of mine, of course I'll get the information.^ Dana said.

"What? He's one of your patients?" Tommy was confused.

^It's a long story Tommy, but let me hang up and I'll see what I can find out.^ Dana said, hanging up and dailing up the hospital.

After what seemed like four hours Tommy's cell began to ring, so he went back outside to answer it, "Hello, Dana?"

Dana explained everything to Tommy, and told him that she got him and the other Rangers clearance to see Randy.

"Thank you so much Dana," Tommy said.

^Your welcome Tommy, and please take care of my patient.^ Dana said.

"I will," Tommy declared then he hung up and headed inside where his Rangers were waiting.

"So what's the deal Dr. O?" Ethan wondered.

"He's going to be fine and Dr. Grayson got all of us permission to see him and have the doctors tell us what's going on with him." Tommy explained.

"Great, let's go." Kira cheered.

"We should go in one at a time, Conner why don't you go first?" Tommy suggested.

"Huh?" Conner asked, not hearing anything that was going on.

"Conner, I told you that you are allowed to go see Randy." Tommy explained.

Conner didn't bother responding, he raced into the room and checked on the injured boy.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Break Down

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me however and I would like to be asked before they are used, except for the original Purple Ranger Powers which belong to my friend Rachel(so before using please ask her.). Other than that enjoy. And I know I haven't been typing on this story lately, and I am so sorry, but I am uninspired to write my PR stories for now, but I have been inspired to write some Mighty Ducks slash stories, so please check them out.

A/N: This story is

_**SLASH!**_ ?

**Special Part VI; The Break Down**

Randy's Room, Reefside Memorial Hospital, Reefside California,

Conner Darin McKnight entered Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart's room hesitantly, not wanting to alarm any of the nurses that might be checking on him. He noticed that Randy was hooked up to a few IV's and was asleep, so he grabbed a seat beside the bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up." Conner pleaded as he grabbed one of the boy's hands.

"Please...please don't...don't leave...leave me...alone...again." Randy cried while still not opening his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I'm never going to leave you alone." Conner promised him as he pulled him into a hug.

Randy began hugging Conner back tightly, "McKnight, thank you." Randy whispered.

"Why are you thanking me?" Conner queried.

"Didn't you just promise that you wouldn't ever leave me alone?" Randy returned, "If you didn't mean it, then you shouldn't have said it."

"No, no I meant every word." Conner replied, "So who were you just telling to not leave you alone again?"

"My grandparents, they're dead Conner." Randy relayed, "Technically murdered."

"Murdered? By who?" Conner inquired.

"They were murdered by...you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Randy changed his mind.

"I will believe you, I promise you that, no matter who did it or what happened I will believe you." Conner vouched.

"It was...Rita Repulsa's evil Green Power Ranger. I was seven years old and became an orphan, not to mention I witnessed the whole thing happen. And was almost murdered myself." Randy said as he started crying again.

"I'm so sorry," Conner said, "What about your parents?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father...my father is the man you know as Dr. Oliver." Randy revealed.

"No way, Dr. Oliver is your dad?" Conner hollered.

"Conner, lower your voice!" Randy exclaimed, "Yes, Dr. Thomas James Oliver a.k.a. the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger is my biological dad, though my mom never told him."

"What? How could she keep something that huge from him?" Conner asked.

"He was _evil_ at the time, both of conception and of my birth, so she kinda didn't want him to know." Randy answered.

"What?"

"You don't know his history? His Power Ranger history?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Conner wondered.

"He was Rita's Green Ranger, you know, the man who murdered my grandparents." Randy replied.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Conner said, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, now where's the bathroom? I've really gotta go." Randy said and followed where Conner pointed him to go.

Randy decided to wash his face, after he dried his face he looked into the mirror, "Why are you here?" Randy asked.

^_I have been watching over you since you were born, you know that._^ the woman's voice replied.

"I know that, why are you here in the hospital bathroom?" Randy countered.

^_I showed up because you have begun to open up, I was hoping that I could convince you to tell him the truth, he will understand and like his twin he will be there for you always._^ came the reply.

"I know, but...I...I don't think...I...Conner, what are you doing here?" Randy asked, noticing the boy in the doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" Conner questioned.

"I wasn't talking to anyone Conner." Randy lied.

"That's crap and you know it, I heard you, you were talking to someone else, like there was someone else in here." Conner replied.

^_Tell him._^ the woman urged.

"I...can't." Randy said.

"Can't what?" Conner questioned.

"I...just can't." Randy said as he slipped by Conner and headed for the bed.

"Wait, I'm not just gonna look the other way, I wanna know who you were talking to." Conner pleaded.

"I...don't want you to think I'm a freak Conner, if I tell you who I was talking to you'll think I'm a freak and you'll want to put me in a home...I can't go back...not again." Randy said as he started shaking and crying again.

"I promise, I won't do that, I just want to know who you were talking to." Conner stated.

"It was my mother, alright Conner, my dead mother is who I was talking to." Randy told him as he broke down again.

"I'm so sorry." Conner said.

"Now you see why I didn't wanna tell you? You've got that look in your eyes, like everyone else I've ever told." Randy cried.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could think of something else to say, but I can't." Conner said.

"It's okay Conner, just having someone listen is help enough." Randy told him, "By the way I know about you and the rest of the Dino Thunder team too."

"What? What are you talking about?" Conner said, trying to play it off.

"Conner, my mother showed me alot of what happened to the other me, the one in the reality she was from. Red is your color, yellow is for Kira, blue is for Ethan, and...my father is the once green, twice white, twice red, and current Black Ranger, my mother was also a Power Ranger, purple was her color." Randy said, not revealing any other Rangers he knows about.

"Knock, knock." came a voice from the door before Conner had a chance to reply, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, Kira." Randy replied as he wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I should be going." Conner said.

"Thanks again Conner," Randy said, "so Kira how's it going?"

"Good, glad to see you're finally awake." Kira Lois Ford said.

Hospital Waiting Room,

Conner arrived in the waiting room and noticed that Hayley Melody Viktor and Trent Julio Fernandez were there waiting with Ethan Karl James and Dr. Thomas James Oliver.

"How is he?" Ethan asked.

"He's awake, and he seems to be fine." Conner replied.

"That's great, I should go call his doctor." Tommy said walking outside and pulling out his cell, "Hey Carter, it's Tommy again, is Dana there? I've got news concerning her patient."

^Yeah, just a moment,^ Carter Paul Grayson said, ^Dana, Tommy's got news about your patient.^

^Okay, thanks Carter,^ Dr. Dana Kelly Grayson said, ^so what's the news?^

"He's awake and Conner said he seems to be fine." Tommy explained.

^That's wonderful news. Keep me informed Tommy, bye.^ Dana said as she hung up.

Randy's House,

Conner pulled up to the house and the two occupants exited the vehicle. Randy moved closer to Conner after they arrived at Randy's doorstep, leaned forward and kissed him. Conner was kinda shocked, but kissed him back.

"What was that?" Conner asked, after the kiss was broken.

"It was my way of thanking you Conner." Randy explained.

"Anytime." Conner replied as he headed back to his car and drove away.

Randy fished in his pocket for his keys, grabbed the right one and inserted it into the lock, he opened the front door walking inside, "What the hell was that?" a male voice mock-shouted from the living room.

"That was me telling Conner thank you for helping me while I was in the hospital and for taking me to the hospital." Randy replied calmly, "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you are, I heard from Conner that you were in the hospital and wanted to know why so I went by the house claiming to be visiting my family when really I was worried about you. Dustin and the gang were also worried, but with the Academy they couldn't leave." Erik Samuel McKnight explained.

"I understand, and I really didn't wanna worry anyone well except maybe the DT team, but I'm fine. I had to explain my whole fight with one of the villains somehow so I kinda faked passing out and continually did so until I landed myself in the hospital." Randy began, "While I was in there they hooked me up to three iv's and I ended up explaining about my dad to Conner, thankfully I was able to stop myself from telling everyone else."

"I'm sorry, if I would've known I'd have done something to stop you." Erik said.

"It's okay, I think that's just the thing I...Conner and I needed to happen, so that we could get...on track so to speak." Randy said.

"So, that means that you guys are getting together?" Erik asked, his voice full of hope.

To Be Continued...


	7. First Time

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me however and I would like to be asked before they are used. Other than that enjoy.

A/N: Hi Everyone, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but like I stated before I've been having serious writer's block, so here's the seventh chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review.

**Special Part VII; First Time**

Randy's Living Room,

"I want us to get together, I mean you know how I feel about him." Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart replied.

"Yeah, you've only gone on and on about him since we met." Erik Samuel McKnight teased.

"Enough, was I that bad before you and Dusty got together?" Randy said.

"Almost, but I get to be worse because he's family." Erik replied.

"No, that doesn't count, I think of Dusty as family so that shouldn't matter." Randy returned.

"Yeah? And who says what does and doesn't count?" Erik countered.

"I do." Randy said firmly, only to be tackled good-naturedly by Erik who immediatley started tickling him. They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes with Erik incessantly tickling him, "Erik if you don't stop I'm gonna pee!" Randy shouted.

"Fine, but only 'cuz I don't wanna be peed on." Erik said as he rolled off of the other boy.

The next day at school, Conner Darin McKnight walked in with the biggest smile he had ever had on his face, that anyone could remember seeing anyways, and no one knew why.

"Hey Conner, why are you so happy today?" Kira Lois Ford asked.

"Yeah bro, what's up? Did you win the lottery or something?" Ethan Karl James questioned.

"No, he must have gone all the way with Krista last night." Trent Julio Fernandez hypothesized.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why are you all laughing so hysterically?" Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart wondered as he arrived.

"Just trying to figure out why Conner is so happy today." Kira explained through her laughter.

"I have the answer," Randy declared, which made Conner shoot him a death glare, "he aced his math test yesterday and found out early because of his soccer coach."

"Is that it Conner?" Ethan queried.

"Nope, none of you can guess why I'm so happy." Conner said, confidence lacing his voice.

"I bet you I can, it's because Randy's not passing out anymore." Kira said.

"Nope," Conner told them.

"That's because you miss catching him, right?" Trent laughed.

"Maybe, but still not the right answer." Conner said.

"It's because your twin brother is in town and you haven't seen him since he moved to Blue Bay Harbor over the summer." Randy finally stated.

"How did you know Erik was in town?" Conner questioned, his mood instantly changing.

"I thought I told you about me living in Blue Bay Harbor? We met not long before I moved, our friends there sent him here after they found out I was in the hospital. They would have come themselves, but they couldn't get the time off of work." Randy semi-lied.

"I can't believe you never told me that you knew my brother." Conner said, still in shock.

"Calm down Conner, I told you I lived in Blue Bay Harbor, it's not my fault you didn't connect the dots." Randy returned playfully, and just then the bell rang.

"So you know Conner's brother?" Kira asked on their way to social studies.

"Yeah, we first met at this small sports shop that some of my friends work at." Randy replied as he remembered the event like it was yesterday instead of six months ago.

_Storm Chargers, Six Months Ago_

_A young man walked in wearing a leather jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He walked up to the counter, "Hi, welcome to Storm Chargers, what can I help you find today?" the young woman behind the counter asked._

_"I was looking for Dustin Brooks, is he here?" the boy asked._

_"Just give me a minute and he'll be right with you." the girl said as she headed to the back, "Dustin, you have a visitor."_

_"Okay thanks Kelly." Dustin said as he headed out front to greet his visitor, "Erik, hey man, what's up?"_

_"I thought we had plans to meet up here and go riding, don't we?" Erik replied._

_"Aww dude, I totally forgot, we have other plans today." Dustin told him._

_"Oh okay then, maybe tomorrow." Erik said, hanging his head slightly._

_"Definitley tomorrow." Dustin told him._

_"Great, see you then." Erik said as he headed outside._

_Randy got up and followed the other boy out, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked after he got the other boy's attention._

_He stopped a moment, took a deep breath and put on that cocky McKnight smile(_A/N: you know the one I mean._), and whirled around, "The only thing that's wrong with me is that I don't have your name and number."_

_"As sweet as that is of you, I know that's complete crap. Something is bothering you, so what is it?" Randy returned._

_"It's nothing." the boy said._

_"You up for a picnic at the beach?" Randy asked._

_"I'm up for anything as long as you're there." Erik said, still with that trademark McKnight smile firmly in place._

_"Great, hop in my car, I've just got to grab something from inside and we're good to go." Randy said as he headed back inside, "Hey Kelly, ready to go? Tori just called and said she really needed some extra hands 'cuz Cam needed Shane's help with some experiment he was working on so they never showed." Randy lied._

_"Yeah, boys don't forget to lock up before you leave." Kelly called out to Dustin and the Bradley brothers._

_"We'll take care of it Kelly, and we'll meet you guys there in about an hour." Hunter said._

_"Okay great, see ya." Randy said as they headed outside for Randy's new beetle, "This is Kelly, Kelly this is..."_

_"Erik, Erik McKnight." Erik introduced himself._

_"Nice to meet you." Kelly said._

_"Now let's get going." Randy said as he fired up the engine and sped off._

To Be Continued...


	8. Abduction

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This story is

_**SLASH!**_ ?

**Special Part VIII; Abduction**

Reefside High,

"So you took Conner's brother with you to the beach? Why?" asked Kira Lois Ford.

"Yeah, he seemed a little sad and I wanted to cheer him up." Randall 'Randy' Kaiden Trueheart answered her as they entered social studies, 'Actually it was to set him up with Dusty.'

Abyss Of Evil,

"Sir, it's time!" Zurgane informed Lothor.

"I'll see you on the oustide gentlemen." Lothor said and then he climbed out of the Abyss.

Meanwhile at the DT base Hayley Melody Viktor was checking things out, "Have you found the location of that outpouring of evil?" asked Dr. Thomas 'Tommy/Dr. O' James Oliver.

"Yes, it seems like it's coming from the Abyss of Evil." Hayley replied.

"So Lothor's back? This is not good." Tommy said, "Contact the Rangers."

"Right away Tommy." Hayley said as she pressed a series of buttons to contact the Rangers, "Guys get to the base immediatley."

^On the way.^ Ethan Karl James replied for them.

After The Fight,

Randy was working at the Cyberspace when a huge gust of wind almost knocked him over, "Hey," a very familiar voice called out to him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" he asked the Wind Rangers when he recognized them, "And Shane, what's with the wind gust? Trying to make a point or something?"

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" yelled Waldo 'Dustin' Malachite Brooks as he grabbed the boy's arms and pinned them to his back.

"Dusty, guys, what are you doing?" Randy questioned.

"WE ALREEADY TOLD YOU, YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Shane Patrick Clark shouted at the boy, "Don't forget to leave the note."

"I've got it." Tori Lynn Hanson told him, "Now let's get going." and the three laughed evilly as they exited with their prisoner.

They arrived at the cave they were using as their base, "What's with the prisoner?" questioned Lothor.

'So Lothor didn't sanction this, that doesn't bode well for me or does it?' Randy pondered as he was hauled through the cave.

"We want to play with him, and it will drive the Rangers here crazy that we have him." the Red Ranger said.

"Very well, I will let you keep him, for now." Lothor said.

They stripped him and chained him to a bed so that their fun could begin.

Cyberspace,

Hayley was just about to lock up when she noticed a note on the floor, "Who left this?" she wondered as she picked it up and read it. She locked the doors and headed to her office after turning out the lights, "Hayley to base, do you read me?" she called into her computer communication system.

^This is Tommy, what's up Hayley?^ he replied.

"The evil Rangers kidnapped Randy." Hayley told him.

^What could they want with him? He has nothing to do with us. I'm calling the Rangers, you should head to base now.^ Tommy told her.

"I'm on my way." Hayley told him, then she shut down her computer and left for the base.

Dino Lab,

The Rangers and Hayley arrived at the base at the same time, "What's up?" Conner Darin McKnight asked.

"The evil Rangers have Randy." Tommy said.

"What? But why would they want him?" Kira questioned.

"That's what we hafta figure out." said Hayley.

"What if...what if they plan on killing him? Dr. O, we hafta save him." Conner said in a rush.

"Calm down Conner, we will save him." the Black Ranger told him.

After Conner went home from the base, without finding Randy's location he found Erik in his room, "Whoa bro, what's up?" Erik Samuel McKnight questioned.

"Randy's...missing, some evil Power Rangers kidnapped him and I don't know why." Conner said.

"What? Which evil Rangers? Was it the evil Thunder Ninja Storm Rangers?" Erik wondered.

"No, it was the Wind Ninja Rangers." Conner told him.

"Why would they want him?" Erik asked.

"I don't know." Conner said, "That's what's bothering me, I can't figure out why they wanted to kidnap him. I just hope the Dino Thunder Power Rangers can find him and save him before it's too late."

"I'm sure they will Bro, listen I've gotta go, but I'll catch ya later." Erik said as he and Conner did their special handshake and he left the house.

To Be Continued...


	9. Rescue And Ranger

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This story is

_**SLASH!**_ Mentions of **RAPE!** I have screwed up the timeline here because in my version Thunder Storm comes before White Thunder, I didn't even realize I had done that but I totally disregarded the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

**Special Part IX; Rescue And Ranger**

It took Erik Samuel McKnight a few days to find the Bradley brothers and Cameron 'Cam' Oscar Watanabe, "Hey guys, did you know they have Randy?" he said as he approached.

"What? How did you find that out?" Hunter Ross Bradley asked.

"My brother is the Red Ranger." Erik replied, "He came home and told me they had him."

"Great, so we have to rescue him before we can turn them back." Blake Tedd Bradley stated.

"I was thinking I'd sneak into the base and try to save him while you guys stop the other Rangers from killing the Dino Thunder team." Erik suggested.

"Good idea," Cam said, "let's go."

They split up and Erik ninja streaked to find the evil Rangers hideout, he found the cave and was glad to find the Rangers and Lothor were not there. He crept inside making sure no Kelzaks were there either, he had to defeat a few before he found the bed holding his friend, "Randy, hold on, I'll get you out of here soon." Erik told him.

"Erik, thank goodness, please hurry, they could be back at anytime." Randy pleaded.

And in just another few moments Erik had Randy free and they were escaping the cave.

Meanwhile,

The Dino Thunder team was facing the Wind Ninja Rangers underneath a bridge outside of Reefside, right before they morph the remaining Ninja Storm Rangers arrived.

"Wait, we've got new power discs for you, they'll increase your powers." Cam said.

"This better be worth it." Shane Patrick Clark said as he and the others put the 'new' discs on their morphers and pressed the button. They were released from the spell of the evil discs, "What's happening? Where are we?" the formerly evil Rangers asked in unison.

"Where's my..._our_ friend?" Conner Darin McKnight questioned.

"What do you mean?" Tori Lynn Hanson asked.

"While you were evil you kidnapped a friend of ours and took him to your base." Kira Lois Ford informed them.

"I'm sorry, but the last thing we remember is meeting Sensei on the moutaintop and then waking up here with you guys." Waldo 'Dustin' Malachite Brooks told them.

"So how are we gonna find him?" wondered Conner.

"We'll figure out where he is when we get back to base, I'm sure Hayley's all over it." Ethan Karl James said, comfortingly placing a hand on Conner's shoulder.

Dino Lab,

The Rangers arrived and found Sensei Watanabe was there along with Kapri and Marah, "Are you guys alright?" questioned Hayley.

"Yeah, we'll live." Kira stated.

"Have you found Randy? Is he okay? Is he..." Conner trailed off.

"No, I am still looking." Hayley replied.

"You don't think he...he's..." Conner started.

"...wait, I've got a lock, he's at the Cyberspace." Hayley interrupted, just then the alarms sounded.

"Lothor and Mesogog have teamed up and sent down their worst creatures to battle us." Tommy said.

"Let's get out there and finish this." Shane said.

"Right." Hunter agreed.

Battlefield,

All the Rangers arrived on the scene just in time to face the monsters, "Let's take these freaks." Tommy said.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"HA!" they all chorused.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!"

"NINJA POWER!"

"BRACHIO POWER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PTERA POWER!"

"TYRANNO POWER!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

After Blake's race the whole group re-convened at the Cyberspace for a real celebration, "Hey guys," Randy greeted them.

"Randy, I'm so glad you're okay." Conner said as he hugged the other boy.

"Conner, I...can't breathe." Randy said jokingly, and Conner pulled back.

"Sorry," Conner said, "I'm just glad you're okay, after what we talked about at the hospital I thought that maybe..."

"I know," Randy said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ethan asked.

"Some private things that I don't want to talk about right now." Randy said, "But Hayley could you do me a favor and check some stuff for me?"

"Not a problem." Hayley told him, "Should we head to my place?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Randy answered, "Sorry guys, but it's kinda important. Oh Blake, how'd your race go?"

"I won," Blake said.

"Oh dude, you shoulda been there, he like totally creamed those other guys." Dustin said.

"Sorry I wasn't able to be there, I had to be here to take care of the cafe while Hayley helped Dr. O with some stuff." Randy explained.

"I understand," Blake told him, "I'm having another race next month in Angel Grove."

"I'll see what I can do about being there, but with work and school I just don't know if I can make it." Randy admitted.

"Okay, I'm ready to go Randy," Hayley said as she came back out with some equipment in a bag.

"I'll see you guys later, take care." Randy said and then headed out the door with Hayley.

Hayley's House,

"So what was that you wanted me to check?" Hayley asked.

"I... while they were evil Shane and Dustin... they... they raped me." Randy replied, voice wavering.

"I'm so sorry." Hayley said, "So you want me to see if you're physically okay?"

"Yes, please." Randy said, waiting for her to check him out.

She grabbed a scanner and began to scan him for any injuries, "Are you emotionally okay? I mean you saw them at the Cyberspace and you seemed fine." Hayley questioned.

"Honestly, it's a little hard to be in the same room with them without thinking about what they did to me, but I know they wouldn't have done it if they weren't being mind controlled so I don't hold it against them."

"That's good." Hayley said, "And I can't find anything wrong with you."

"That makes me feel better." Randy said, "Thank you for checking, and please don't tell anyone about what happened. I will have to tell Conner, but please don't tell the others."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, you have my word." Hayley told him.

"Thank you Hayley." Randy said hugging her.

"You're welcome Randy," Hayley said as she hugged him back.

Later Hayley was at the Cyberspace when the Rangers walked in, "Hey guys," she greeted, "what's with the long faces?"

"New Ranger, evil, kicked our butts." they said in a huff.

"Sorry to hear," Hayley said, "have a shake on the house?" she offered.

"Strawberry," Conner said.

"Blueberry," Ethan stated.

"Banana," Kira finished.

"Coming right up." Hayley said as she set about making their milk shakes, "What color?"

"What?"

"What color is this new Ranger?" Hayley questioned.

"White."

"White's the new Green, huh?" Hayley mused.

"What?" the Rangers asked confused.

"You know, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers had an evil Green Ranger to face and then they freed him from Rita's control and he was on their side, all that has to happen now is that the new team needs to find out how to break the spell on the White Ranger to save him and gain him as an ally." Hayley relayed.

"Right, but what could be controlling him?" Ethan replied.

"Let's discuss this later you guys," Hayley said as she went back to work.

"Has anyone seen Trent?" Randy asked when he arrived.

"Not since yesterday." the three Rangers replied in unison.

"That's odd, he asked me to meet him here at one o'clock, but he never showed." Randy said, "Wait, shakes defeated looks, something's wrong. What's up?"

"They just had a rough day," Hayley answered for them.

"I'm sorry guys, anything I can do to help?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Conner replied, "stick around, tell us some stories."

"I'd love to, but I've got to find Trent, we had plans and I'm kinda worried about him." Randy admitted, "Hayley, will you call me if he comes in?"

"I will." Hayley said.

"Great, see you guys later, I hope you have a better day tomorrow." Randy said before leaving.

'Trent must have donned the spandex now,' Randy thought, 'gave the others a run for their money from the looks of 'em too.'

"Did you see him?" Cassidy Agnes Cornell asked.

"See who Cassidy?" Randy replied.

"The White Ranger, he came this way, I'm sure of it." Cassidy told him.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy, the only Power Rangers I've seen are Blue, Yellow and Red." Randy replied.

To Be Continued...


End file.
